Good Luck, Mia
by Hello.Goodbye.Hello.Goodbye.18
Summary: Mia Rose Curtis,is the two year old sister of Darry,Soda,and Ponyboy. How can life turn out for this tiny greaser? And what lessons will she hold for the gang? Includes: Dirty diapers,angry girlfriends,missing Santas,and Two-Bit attempting to babysit.


_**Ohkay , well my friend and I have been thinking about this idea and it has been floating around my head for a while. I'm not sure how good it is, but you guys can be the judge of that. I like constructive criticism, but just try and give it to me nicely. Rated T for language! Now on with the story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any of its characters. All rights belong to S.E Hinton!**_

**XxX**

**Good Luck, Mia**

Chapter One

**Diaper Duty**

**XxX**

Loud cries of a baby filled the house, and it could only be one person. Baby Mia was crying once again, and only I was there to see what was wrong. Pony was out running for track and Darry went to work. I didn't start my shift at the DX for an hour, and I would have to bring Mia with me, if Pony didn't show up soon. I worked at the DX part time, but lately I've been thinking about dropping out of school and working full time. Ya' know, to earn some extra cash for the family.

Mia had arrived at our door about a year ago. She was in a little laundry basket, and wrapped in a pink blanket. The only thing in hand was a note that only said her name and when her birthday was. Everyone looked at her dumbfounded, and Mom wanted to keep her. Dad said that they should bring her down to the police station, but Mom wouldn't hear a word of it. So we kept her, and now she is officially, Mia Rose Curtis. Mom gave her the rose part because a rose was on a little clip in her hair.

The gang came over the next day, and well, they thought one of us had gotten a girl pregnant. We went along with it for a while, until Mom came home and overheard. She thought we really did, and wouldn't let it go until we fully convinced her she wasn't ours.

Mia has a soft spot for Steve and she doesn't like Two-Bit very much. She cries almost every time she sees him, but we're hoping she'll get over it. Besides that, everyone else in the gang loves her and we call her our little greaser mascot. Well, actually Dally wasn't too fond of her at first, but he's learned to ignore her.

Mia has seemed to grow up a lot more, since we picked her up out of that basket. Her black eyes had turned into a lighter blue-gray, and her light brown hair had gotten longer.

Usually, Mom would be the one comforting her, but she, along with Dad, died in an auto wreck about a month ago. Since then Darry's become the guardian of all of us.

We actually almost lost Mia in court, but we managed to keep her. When Ponyboy found out they were trying to take her away, he was crushed. He and Mia had a strong bond together, and I guess I didn't hang around with her enough to get one.

I went over to her crib that we had gotten her, and looked down at her. She continued to cry, so I picked her up. My eyes started to water immediately and I started coughing.

"Dammit Mimi, you smell like you haven't had a bath in a year!" I exclaimed.

I put her back in her crib, and went in the bathroom to get a towel. I placed it down on the kitchen table, and went to get Mia. I picked her up carefully, extended my arms away from my body, and turned my head away. I could not take that smell.

Then I laid her down and took a deep breath. I have literally never changed her diaper before. Usually, it would be Mom, Dad, Darry, or Pony, but this time, I was on my own.

Then I realized something, I actually haven't changed _one _diaper before. Because, when Pony was in diapers, I was only six, and you can't trust a six-year-old to change a diaper.

I braced myself for the worst as I peeled it off. Then I almost puked when I saw the big present she left for me.

I plugged my nose, "That's it. No more beans for you!"

She giggled at me and gave me a smile. That's when I realized the power of a baby. They can smile and make everything better.

I went to pull it out from under her, but I couldn't get myself to do it. Then an idea hit me. I went into the kitchen, and grabbed an oven mitt and some tongs out of the drawers. Then I started looking for an air freshener to keep near my head and some glasses to keep my eyes from watering.

I walked in the bathroom and put everything on. I could only see the top half of me because of the mirror, but I guess I looked fine.

"Okay, it's go time." I walked towards her and she had a confused expression on her face.

"Hey, you made me do this." That's when she started getting fidgety and started whining.

"Oh come on, Mia. Work with me here." I started to use the tongs to slowly pull off her diaper. That's when Pony walked in. He had on the same exact expression Mia did. Then I saw him start to smile.

"Pepsi-Cola, what_ are_ you doing?" he asked half-laughing.

I must have looked pretty dumb. I was clad in sunglasses with an air freshener hanging from them, a pair of flowered oven mitts and salad tongs. To top that all off, Mia was lying half-naked on the table.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm changing the baby!" I answered and gave him a grin.

He walked over and pushed me out of the way, "You go change out of whatever you call that, and I'll take over from here."

"Gladly." I answered and went to go get in my DX uniform.

The day at the DX went the way it usually does. Sandy and Evie came by today, and well I don't think I need to tell you what happened there.

I got home around six-thirty, because I worked a little later for some more cash. When I walked in, the only person there from the gang was Johnny.

"Mmm, smells good! What are we havin'?" I asked as I threw my jacket on the chair, but I missed.

"Why don't you come see yourself?" Pony yelled.

I walked in the kitchen and was surprised when I saw baked beans on the table. I stood there and didn't move; then I looked at Mia. There she was, eating away, and she looked up at me and smiled.

I looked over at Pony, Johnny, and Darry, they were laughing, too.

"Pony said you wanted beans for dinner, Pepsi-Cola." Darry said. I glared over at Ponyboy and his laughing got louder, along with Johnny's.

I went and began to eat slowly at first, but then I started picking up the pace because it tasted so good. I was almost done when a familiar smell filled the air. Then we all looked at Mia, and when we did, she farted.

"I'm not cleaning that up!" I yelled and ran outside.

"I'm not either!" Darry followed.

"Good luck, Pone." Johnny said and patted him on the shoulder, and came with us.

"Aw, c'mon guys," Pony yelled hoping we'd come back, but we didn't, "Johnny? Darry? Soda?"

Later that night, when everyone was asleep I was still up. That's when another idea hit me, and trust me, this is better than my last.

I'm going to make a list. You know, about how to be a big brother and what not. I already have the first rule.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, "_Rules to Being a Big Brother"_. Then under it I wrote, "_RULE #1: ALWAYS find someone else to clean the dirty diaper, and NEVER give in if someone asks you to do it for them."_

_**There will be more of Mia and the rest of the gang to come. I was thinking about them having Two-Bit babysit. What do you think?**_

**_Oh and there is a picture of Mia in profile. Just scroll down until you get to story characters and go to Good Luck Mia. There should be a link under Mia Rose Curtis._**

_**Ohkay,I appreciate that you actually looked into my story. I really hope you liked it. Please review, it helps me to improve my writing a lot. Also if you have any ideas just PM me or say it in a review. **_

_**Thanks, **_

_**GreaserGirl722'119:)**_


End file.
